The Third Date
by LaDy CoUnteRpart of NaTsume
Summary: "By the looks of it, Bitch-sensei might just become everyone's first kiss," Hayami stoically commented. While everyone is amazed that the mature sniper seems unfazed about her first kiss, the emotionless sniper combi go out on their third date, hopefully this time it doesn't end awkwardly. Set between the school festival and second term final exams. Canonverse.


The Third Date  
(Chiba x Hayami)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will I, own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom.

A/N: First off, let me introduce myself. I'm Lady Counterpart of Natsume, I've been in here for quite a while and I'm a Gakuen Alice writer. I recently decided to write for another fandom and I ended up choosing to write for Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, my 2nd all time favorite shonen series. I'm primarily a romcom writer and I'm a major ChibaHaya fan so expect me to write mostly for them. I hope you can welcome me into the community!

* * *

"Oh ho, you got it perfect, Kanzaki, here's your reward," and Irina gave the reserved Class Madonna a 20-hit deep kiss in front of the whole class.

"Mmphhh!" Kanzaki who usually has a hard time pushing off direct attackers due to her gentle personality, flailed wildly.

"Your pronunciation is perfect, but you should be bolder when you speak. With that face, seduction would be perfect for you," Irina lectured as soon as she let go of the poor girl. "Oh, my time's up. We'll move on to harder lines next time, all of you should be prepared. Well, ciao!"

She even blew a flirty flying kiss before she skipped out of the room.

"Kanzaki-san, are you okay?" Okuda approached her friend worriedly. Kanzaki's eyes were still swirling.

"Next period is training, we better help her get to the dressing room," in a flash, Kataoka was there beside the two friends. Okuda nodded and took Kanzaki's arm as Kataoka took the other.

All the girls went out of the classroom and into the dressing room to change into their gym uniforms.

"I'm okay now, thanks for helping me, Okuda-san, Kataoka-san," Kanzaki said and got up to get her uniform. "We better change fast or else Karasuma-sensei might make us do 50 squats."

As soon as they're done, they went out of the dressing room. At the same time, the boys who changed inside their classroom were going out too and they all headed for the schoolyard together.

"Bitch-sensei really doesn't discriminate with her kiss, does she? How are you, Kanzaki-san?" Kayano asked as they walked.

"That was my first kiss," Kanzaki dejectedly said. "I haven't even gotten a real boyfriend."

"Ahh, Kanzaki-san's poor luck with men," Nagisa commented, pitying his friend.

"At least that was just your first time. Some of you at the back got lucky you haven't even been chosen yet, why do I get chosen everyday?" Kimura interjected. The whole class sympathized with the guy. Irina randomly calls students to recite but she had a tendency to choose the ones in front.

"It looks like even the ones at the back would be chosen soon, she's been sticking to recitation in order of seating arrangement," Kataoka said.

"By the looks of it, Bitch-sensei might just become everyone's first kiss," Hayami stoically commented. Everyone felt a cold air of realization at the fact.

"Who're the ones who haven't fallen victim to Bitch-sensei?" A number of hands were raised, Hayami's included.

"Eh, Hayami-san, you're always lucky in recitation. But won't you be disappointed if Bitch-sensei becomes your first kiss?"

"I'd be honored if the hot teacher is my first kiss," Okajima, in his trademark perverted expression, said. "Kanzaki-san was last in today's recit, I might be next."

"Okajima, you're the only one excited about this," Sugaya whacked Okajima as he lowered his hand. "So that's me, you, Chiba, and Terasaka for the guys, huh."

"Oi, you slowpokes get your asses here!" Karma, who was already at the training grounds, called. He usually skips Irina's class and today was no exception.

"Karma-kun's the only one among us who actually has the guts to skip classes so he has never fallen victim to Bitch-sensei," Nagisa sheepishly commented.

"Okay, as your final exams are nearing, we'll be cutting P.E. time this week, as that octopus sensei of yours requested. I agreed on one condition however, you should be able to hit me at least 5 times today. If you can't, we'll do the same tomorrow and see if we can cut P.E. time after, understood?" "Roger!" "Good, you have 5 minutes to get into position, go!"

Everyone was out of the yard in a flash. Isogai had already convened them earlier for today's strategy so they all knew where to position themselves.

"We should be able to hit him today," Hayami said to her equally stoic partner as they walked silently to their spot.

"Yeah, or else we won't have time to rest," Chiba agreed. They reached the tree and climbed up at the same time. They both wasted no time in positioning their guns. "At least 2 out of 5 hits should be ours, huh."

"Hayami-san, Kimura-kun and I are in position already," Fuwa said through their communication device.

Chiba scanned the area and spotted the two assigned to recon for them. He nodded at Hayami.

"We got you, thanks," she replied through the device.

Right before their 5 minutes were up, Isogai spoke through the comm. "Alright, you all, everyone's ready. We should get that 5 hits today so that we can have time to rest and study, let's go get them!"

* * *

"And hit! Hara-san did it! We got all 5 hits!" Isogai cheered into the comm for all of them to hear from some other side of the mountain. It was all they needed to hear for the emotionless sniper duo to relax their tensed faces and smile with relief.

They looked at each other and both their smiles went wider as they bumped arms.

"That's 30 minutes early dismissal for today," Hayami said in her usual stoic tone.

Chiba got down the tree first and she quickly followed. "Are you going to start studying immediately?" he asked in a casual manner.

"I might use the time to take a breather first," she replied. "You?"

"Want to hang out later?" he looked at her despite his eyes not being seen.

She looked back at him for a second before answering. "Sure," it was short and casual, as if she wasn't answering someone who asked her out. That was just the thing about the two of them, even if their conversation was totally rumor-fodder, there was a sense of distance to it that even their gossip-mongering classmates didn't know if it was really gossip-worthy.

It was a good thing no one else was in their area as Fuwa and Kimura immediately moved to another side of the mountain as soon as the sniper duo was successful with the planned two hits on Karasuma.

Chiba and Hayami walked wordlessly out of the forest and joined the short gathering in front of their instructor.

"You've all improved, as agreed upon, we'll be cutting training tomorrow. You have time before the octopus comes back from Italy, you should go now before he can give you additional homework," Karasuma said and they all hurried inside the school building.

Talks of how to spend the free afternoon filled the building as they all changed back into their uniforms.

"It might be better to relax a bit today instead of diving into studying immediately, don't you think?" Korosensei's goal was for them to get into the top 50 so they all knew they should devote their time studying from here on.

"Rinka, Hina-chan and I are going downtown, want to come?" Yada asked as they began their trek down the mountain.

"I'll pass today," she simply replied. There were times she went and there were times she didn't, that's why the two didn't think much of it.

She headed straight home. As it was early for dismissal, no one else was home yet. Her hands stopped as soon as she was about to reach for her clothes inside her closet. Her wardrobe was stylish enough but most of it reflected her mature attitude and the clothes she was just about to change into were one of those. She quickly ran her eyes thru the pile and found a white top and a pastel yellow skirt. She looked at the mirror after changing.

'This looks more like a middle school girl, right?' she thought to herself. She didn't know why but she felt like putting more thought to her clothes this time. She didn't take that much longer than usual, though. She ran out of her house and went on to the bus stop where Chiba was, ahead of her as always.

This would be the third time the two of them went out together that wasn't for work, and it's been a while since the last. The first two times both ended awkwardly because of her inability to keep up conversations and his preference to wait in silence for his partner. She briefly wondered if this time would end the same. True, they were definitely closer now than before due to the many things that's happened and there was no mistaking they have a deeper understanding of each other now, but they had never touched the topic of their relationship ever since too.

He gave her a short smile when she approached him. "Where should we go today?" she smiled back. It was the first time they didn't have a plan beforehand.

Chiba paused for a bit before gazing back at her. "Since training was short today, the amusement park?" He briefly considered suggesting watching a movie since this was supposed to be an unwinding date. But remembering their awkward first two dates, he waived off the idea.

She gave a wider smile. "We should let loose before exams. Let's go," she hasn't given much thought earlier when he asked her out but now that idea came out, she realized it was perfect for today.

They went down to the nearby subway station in silence. The amusement park was just a few stops away and they reached the place in no time.

"Which do you want to go on first?" Chiba asked her when they got in.

Hayami scanned the park briefly. "Let's go on that one first," she pointed to a mild roller coaster.

They got on it and soon moved to more thrilling rides. Both of them were not the type to shout loudly over wild rides but both of them saw the widest smiles they have ever seen in each other ever.

"You think you can snipe Korosensei right now if he was somewhere there?" Hayami asked as the mega roller coaster they were on flipped, her voice louder than usual so that he could hear her over the shouting of the other passengers.

"If he was stationary I probably could," he shouted back and they both grinned. This speed was nothing compared to their teacher's mach 20 speed.

They stopped a bit to catch their breath after the roller coaster. Chiba was just about to suggest getting some snacks when they both looked up and saw the haunted house attraction nearby. They looked at each other and remembered the failed 'test of courage' organized by Korosensei. That was the first time they tried conversing that wasn't work-related but that ended awkwardly.

When Chiba decided to ask Hayami out earlier, his principal motive wasn't the prospect of a romantic date. He just realized they both wanted to unwind before the onslaught of hell known as final exams. 'But it wouldn't hurt to improve that memory of awkwardness,' he thought. "Want to go?" he actually need not voice it out. They could understand each other well without actually talking. He just thought it would be better to start now if they ever wanted to get past their conversational awkwardness.

"Sure," Hayami replied. When she accepted Chiba's suggestion of going out earlier, she also didn't think of it much as a romantic date. Due to working closely together, they had already formed a bond enough to have a mutual understanding of each other with the few words they exchange. However they were both aware that their relationship was something that could progress into something more than friends or partners, it was the reason she had asked him out for fun twice before. And despite how those two dates failed awkwardly, she knew that possibility was still there. 'We never know if we'd be successful or if the world will blow up, but if it doesn't, then it wouldn't hurt to improve things so that we can get past this awkwardness,' she thought.

They entered the haunted house. Hayami was one of the toughest and most badass females in class 3-E but she was by no means immune to being surprised and scared. She looked at Chiba who seemed calm.

"Looks like this can be scarier than Korosensei's," he remarked. "Let's go."

Chiba led the way and Hayami stuck close to him. She didn't hold on to him nor did he say anything clichéd like 'I'll protect you.' She just walked close to him as she kept a wary eye on their surroundings.

"Boo!" an initially stationary zombie mannequin turned out to be a real live human suddenly approached them on their right side just as Hayami's head was turned to the left. She felt her breath hitch momentarily before she turned an angry face on the person. If she had been Nakamura, she probably would have cussed already.

"Chiba, don't you dare laugh," she warned him as she felt the slight grin that crept up his face despite the dark and that she was mostly behind him. "Let's move on."

They continued on and after a while, they heard a scream from what they realized was a couple who were behind them. It was the same zombie. That was when she also started grinning.

"Should I just scare the zombies too?" Chiba offered, lighting up his phone. She chuckled. So the emotionless Chiba had it in him to make jokes like that too. Chiba re-pocketed his phone and they continued on. "Do you want to study together starting tomorrow?"

"I do need help in Math," she said. "Let's do that. Do you want my help in any subject too?"

"Social Studies then," he replied.

"Oh! Dear lord-" once again Hayami was taken by surprise by a hand that crept up from behind them. And again Chiba did his best to stifle a laugh. They didn't try to keep up a conversation again afterwards but this time it felt alright. Instead they focused on navigating the haunted house, well for Hayami she focused on not cussing out each attempt to scare or surprise her.

"Let's have a snack and rest first," Chiba suggested when they got out of the haunted house. They headed to the food area and settled on an in-park café. They ate mostly in silence, but they did try to chat a bit, mostly about the recent school festival. Afterwards they headed for the game area.

"In the end we still end up here," Hayami laughed softly as they approached the shooting booth. "Let's try not to get carried away this time."

"3 games then we move to the next," he swore. That they did but there was no helping them from making a killing in each game they tried. Such is the effect of being part-time assassins.

By the time they headed out of the game area, it was already night and the fixed crescent moon glowed brightly. In their hands was their loot, at least this time Hayami was holding only one stuffed toy.

Maybe it was because it was a staple ride in amusement parks, or maybe because it was the best ride when it was already night time, they both didn't know for sure why but they agreed on riding the Ferris wheel, a common couple ride, as their last ride. Chiba didn't know what got into him too when he sat beside Hayami instead of across her, maybe it was because she placed her stuffed toy there together with her small bag. He just found himself copying her and placed his belongings beside hers and taking a seat beside her. Hayami didn't react and he felt like it would be more awkward if he suddenly switched seats.

They didn't talk as the ride started ascending. They both looked out the window on their own sides. Slowly the pretty light-filled amusement park and some parts of the city outside came to view. 'It would have been perfect if there were fireworks too,' Hayami briefly thought.

From his field of vision, Chiba couldn't actually see their school but he could tell its location and it was on his side. "Our classroom should be over there," he spoke before he could even catch himself. In a split second, their day at the school earlier came flooding to him, from getting there this morning, to Irina's deep kiss-filled English class, to the first kiss conversation after, to the training with Karasuma, to him asking her out.

"Where?" Hayami faced him and leaned slightly forward, at the same time he turned his head and faced her. She raised her gaze and her eyes met his, she knew despite his bangs covering them. In that tense moment, Hayami remembered the talk about Irina becoming everyone's first kiss. Hayami's eyes flicked involuntarily to Chiba's lips and back to his eyes.

It was lightning quick Chiba could swear it beat Korosensei's mach 20 speed but still he caught that flick and he knew they were thinking about the same thing. Hayami didn't move to back away however and Chiba moved towards her. They didn't break their gaze until his lips met hers and Hayami's eyes fluttered close. They must have stayed still for a second before Chiba moved his hand to hold her chin and Hayami started responding.

They both didn't know how first kisses go but however it was supposed to feel, they felt that this was right. Hayami briefly remembered the amazed looks her female friends gave her when they thought she never cared about things like her first kiss. True, Hayami might not have fantasies about her first kiss but she definitely didn't want it wasted on someone she didn't even have the slightest bit of crush on. She was just like anyone else, she just wanted it to feel right, and because it was Chiba and not anyone else, for her it felt right.

Chiba had always sidestepped Okajima's perverted talks because he just wasn't interested and his interest in the Itona robot project was simply on the robot itself. Maybe it was his luck with never being called by Irina but he never gave much thought about first kisses until today. However when he realized Hayami had never been kissed too he suddenly became interested. It was when he pressed his lips against hers that he realized that he was just human too and actually desired to kiss his sniper partner. Never mind that their dates almost always ended awkwardly. Never mind that they were quite unsure about their actual relationship. She could just slap him afterwards but he knew she wouldn't. He knew she felt the same way: this first kiss feels right.

Hayami had always been the more assertive between the two of them but sometimes Chiba still gets caught off guard. Though a bit hesitant, Hayami summoned the courage to deepen the kiss. Her hands landed on his outer flannel shirt for support. Chiba's eyes widened in shock beneath his bangs momentarily at the assertion but recovered and once again his hand moved, from her chin to her nape. He did his best to respond to her actions and be the one to lead her.

The need for air soon broke the spell they were in, just as the Ferris wheel started descending. They untangled themselves without looking at each other and soon they were back to looking at the windows on their sides, their cheeks flushed.

No more words were uttered after that and they went out of the Ferris wheel and the amusement park in silence. Even the trip back home was spent in silence.

The bus stop where they met earlier was also their point of separation. They stopped to face each other when they got there.

"Hayami," Chiba was first to break the silence. He gave her a small but sincere smile. "See you tomorrow."

"Un, see you tomorrow," she smiled back. As soon as they turned their backs on each other, they were back to their serious selves, as if they haven't just gone from a date. However in the back of their minds, they knew they didn't regret anything and nothing between them changed, except perhaps that they were one step closer to talking comfortably.

* * *

"I thought only his sense of smell and sight were extraordinary, are his ears able to hear from miles away too?" was the line Hayami and Chiba first heard when they reached the classroom the following morning. Most of the girls were huddled around Kurahashi's seat. Yada was first to notice them arrive. "Oh, good morning, Rinka, Chiba-kun!"

"Good morning, what's up?" she asked as she approached the group. Chiba headed straight to his seat, sidestepping Okajima's attempts at including him in perverted talks as always. They hadn't planned on arriving together, it just almost always happens that they arrive at school at the same time.

"Remember how Korosensei was in Italy yesterday when we got dismissed by Karasuma-sensei? He was somehow able to track us down yesterday when we went to karaoke," Kurahashi told her. "Ah, we ended up going to the karaoke with the others yesterday, it's a pity you didn't join us."

"Apparently, his gossip radar totally pinged yesterday because he was looking for Hinata-chan and Maehara-kun who he thought were going out on a date," Yada continued.

"Well they totally were until they met up with us," Nakamura indiscreetly whispered to her.

Hayami felt dread immediately replaced by relief when she realized she and Chiba totally got lucky yesterday. If it wasn't for Okano and Maehara, the sleazebag teacher might have searched for them instead. She gave a light pat to the still fuming Okano before she headed to her seat. "It's okay," she said. The other girls just followed her with confused eyes.

Soon said sleazebag teacher arrived and started class, which was intense review session.

"Ah, looks like my time's up, tomorrow we'll start peer teaching where you guys will be teaching each other on your best subjects, well that's it, behave on Irina-sensei's class. I'm off to Thailand today, bye!" the class barely had time to react as their octopus-like teacher shot out of the classroom through the window on mach 20 speed.

"Looks like it's time for afternoon snack for me," Karma said and stood up. Half the class wanted to follow him out but no one actually had the guts to do so.

"Just please let me off the hook today," the speedster seated beside the door prayed. They all looked at him in pity.

"Oh ho, good afternoon, brats," was the busty teacher's loud greeting as soon as she opened the door. "What's with the down mood today? I know you just had an intense study session with that octopus but I won't allow that as an excuse to be lifeless at my class. So let's start, Kimura-kun, as a recap, say the last sentence I taught you yesterday."

They could all hear Kimura's inner scream as he dejectedly stood up. As expected, Irina wasted no time to 'reward' him with a deep kiss as soon as he recited the sentence.

That afternoon, Irina moved on with her recitation-style class but to the dismay of the expectant Okajima, he was skipped when Irina remembered she had ended with Kanzaki yesterday and decided to start with her as the ones in front had always been called. She called Hayami after Kanzaki. Despite the class tsundere sniper's protests, she wasn't able to get out of Irina's grasps. She didn't know how to react however when Irina decided on calling Chiba next, simply because he was the first person she saw after kissing Hayami.

"Ah, just in time, I believe I reached my goal today of having everyone learn my 20-hit kiss?" Irina said when the clock struck the end of her period. "Since I already taught you, do your best to hone it so that you can achieve 20-hits in 10 seconds at least."

"That was your goal?!" "I thought the goal was to perfect our English pronunciation?" "Why am I never skipped?"

And among the mess that is complaining students, only Okajima had a different concern. "Why was I the only one pecked?"

"If it's any consolation, at least you weren't totally skipped," Maehara said as he approached the wailing guy.

"So it became true, everyone's first kiss is Bitch-sensei," Nakamura said as she turned to face Hayami who was seated behind her.

"Except Maehara," Isogai commented. They all looked at the class casanova who just grinned.

"No one's actually surprised," most of the girls just shook their heads.

"You think she'd be okay?" Nakamura nodded at Okuda who was seated behind Hayami. "I'm pretty sure Karma never dared peck her."

"She'll get over it," was Hayami's aloof reply as she stood up from her seat.

Kataoka and Kanzaki were soon beside the glasses girl to help her walk to the dressing room.

Hayami exchanged a quick silent conversation with Chiba through their eyes as she passed by him to get to the door. He let out a knowing smile that only she saw and soon she was out the door too.

'Not everyone,' they both thought.

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. While I was analyzing Chiba's and Hayami's personalities, I got to the point where I realized it was totally possible that by the end of the school year, Irina would have kissed everyone in class at least once, except probably for Karma. And then I remembered reading an IsoMegu fanfic by Dr-J33 about Kataoka not wanting Irina to be her first kiss. So I thought, with the stoic personality of the sniper combi, would they have allowed that? I tried to analyze when the two dates mentioned in the character book happened and I figured it was most likely after the Okinawa vacation. If they haven't been kissed by Irina by that time or after their first two dates, I'm pretty sure they would be thinking more about not wanting Irina to be their first kiss. I actually felt awkward to make them kiss deeply on their first time, especially since they're just middle school students, but then I realized, at that moment, they already knew that Irina would definitely insert her tongue in their mouths once she gets hold of them so better to do it all before Irina does. And most likely, they wouldn't be kissing again anytime soon, what with the events happening after in the manga.


End file.
